


The Auction

by vamplover82



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-07
Updated: 2003-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1432249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamplover82/pseuds/vamplover82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander is in a Christmas bachelor auction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Auction

Anya hung up the phone and smiled wickedly. _That’ll teach him to mess with me! No one leaves Anyanka at the altar and gets away with it._ Anya made her way to the bedroom of her apartment, chuckling softly as she prepared for bed. She slept soundly as soon as her head hit the pillow, dreaming about her revenge.

Xander was in his apartment, staring into his mirror with a look of distaste. _How the hell did I get roped into this? Not like it’s gonna make any difference anyway._ Xander squirmed in his skintight leather pants, wishing they were just a little looser. Same with the rest of his outfit for that matter. He was decked out in a tight red t-shirt that showed all of his well-defined muscles, the leather pants, and a clunky pair of boots. His hair was gelled into disarray, making it look as if he’d just been outside.

Anya had been over an hour previously to give him the address of the hotel he was supposed to go to and to drop off his outfit for the night. She had bluntly told Xander that seeing as he had no dress sense, he would just have to wear the outfit she had brought for him. He had rather liked the bright orange Hawaiian shirt he had picked out.

But there Xander was, in an outfit that made him look like a rentboy, trying to convince himself that he could indeed leave his apartment like that. Xander knew that once he left he would be ok, he’d get to the hotel, be in the bachelor auction like he said he would, hopefully get bid on by someone who wasn’t too scary or creepy or not human, and be out of there in no time.

Just as Xander was grabbing his coat, there was a sharp rap on the door. Xander opened the door and stepped back to let Spike in. Spike stared at Xander in shock, wondering when the boy had got some fashion sense. Spike realized he was staring and quickly hid his amazement. “’Ello mate. And where might you be goin’ lookin’ like that?” he asked. 

“None of your business, Spike. I’m gonna be late if I don’t leave now, so move it.” Xander said, pushing past Spike to stand in the hall glaring at him. Spike absently walked back out into the hallway and Xander locked the door. Xander was halfway down the hall before Spike realized that he was standing alone and strode quickly to catch up. As Xander left the building and walked away he called back, “See ya around, bleachboy!”

Spike watched for a few seconds after Xander left, wondering just what had happened. _How did he get by me so quickly? And where the hell is he going? Never seen him look quite that good before._ Not that Spike hadn’t noticed how attractive Xander actually was…how could he not? The whelp had filled out nicely due to his construction job. Of course, he still hid it under those hideous baggy clothes, so probably only Spike and Anya knew how good-looking Xander was. Not that Xander had any idea that Spike thought anything of the sort. It had been an accident really, Spike had just wanted to sneak into Xander’s apartment and get back the rest of his blood bags.

So he had waited until a night when he knew there was a Scooby meeting. He snuck in through the window and was in the kitchen when Xander came walking out of the bathroom stark naked and dripping wet. Xander had headed for the bedroom, oblivious to the fact that Spike was standing in the kitchen staring. As soon as Xander had gotten to the bedroom, Spike had fled the apartment, forgetting all about his blood.

Spike shook himself out of his reminiscence and quietly began to follow Xander down the street. _Wouldn’t do to have the whelp get eaten, seeing as he’s looking delicious enough for that to happen._ As Xander approached the hotel, Spike stopped for a minute, wondering why Xander was going there. _Does he even know what’s going on in there? How is he even gonna get in? And why would he want to?_

Xander entered the hotel lobby, unaware of his follower. He went to the lobby desk to sign in as Anya had told him to. As the man behind the counter checked to make sure where he was supposed to go, Xander took a glance at the lobby. There were Christmas decorations everywhere. Garland and lights were strung around the whole lobby and a large Christmas tree was set up near the hotel entrance. Xander smiled; he really loved Christmas time. Decorations everywhere, people always in a good mood, getting presents; all contributed to his enjoyment of Christmas.

Xander turned around and the man told him to go to one of the convention rooms through a back doorway. He would be one of the first people auctioned off. Xander headed off to the convention room and Spike entered the hotel lobby.

Spike sauntered up to the desk and told the man his name. It was a good thing he was a Master vampire because this was a very exclusive auction. Only the most powerful and prestigious demons were invited to attend and the people up for auction were always the best that could be found. As Spike headed for the convention room, he wondered if the boy knew what he had gotten himself into. _Has to have been the demon chit that got him into this, seeing as she’s the only one of the Scoobies likely to know about it._ Xander had a world of surprise coming to him when he finally realized that when you were bought in this auction, it was for keeps.

Spike got to the convention room and was greeted enthusiastically by a demon that looked human enough, if you ignored his orange skin and purple hair. “So good to see you again, Spike!” exclaimed the demon, “Haven’t seen you at one of these auctions in a good couple of decades.” Spike gripped his hand and replied “Good to see you too, mate. How’s the wife?” They made their way to the last row of chairs and took a seat, continuing to chat amiably.

About fifteen minutes later, a slimy-looking demon came out and the crowd fell silent. “Good evening ladies and gentlemen and welcome to the 112th annual Christmas auction,” he began. “We have many fine specimens for your bidding tonight, both human and nonhuman. So without further ado, I give you the first of the human bachelors.” A number of humans were brought out and quickly bid on, mostly because they were less likely to end up as mates for any of the bidders. They would be far more likely to be food or pets and generally went more quickly for less money.

As Xander was watching the line in front of him grow shorter, he glanced around nervously. He’d seen some people that looked far less than human and he was just beginning to wonder what he had gotten himself into. By the time he finally got to the front of the line, Xander was scared shitless. He had taken a peek out at the audience and realized that most, if not all of them, were demons. As he walked out from behind the curtain, he just hoped that he’d end up with some demon that wouldn’t kill him before he could find a way to get out of this.

“And now for our next bachelor,” announced the slimy demon. “Here we have a gorgeous human male, very strong and a ‘Viking in the sack’ as described by his former girlfriend, Anyanka. He will undoubtedly make one of you a very fine pet or minion. What am I bid for this fine specimen?” As the demons began bidding on him, Xander was panicking. _Pet? Minion? Oh, jeez. One of these slimy freaks is gonna win the bidding and I’m gonna end up being their buttmonkey. Or maybe I’ll just be bought by a vampire who will turn me and then I’ll kill all of my friends and still end up as a buttmonkey._

Xander realized that there was a lot less noise and started paying attention to the bidding. “Going once, going twice…” the announcer said, as a very large Fyarl demon in the front row smiled triumphantly. “Two thousand quid!” Xander heard the call from the back of the room but couldn’t make out the figure of the bidder. “Sold to the gentleman in the back!” the announcer shouted.

Xander was ushered offstage to wait until his purchaser came to pick him up. He was too busy freaking out to realize that someone was saying his name. He jumped and spun around when a hand tapped him on the shoulder. “Spike?!” he shouted incredulously. “What are you doing here? Oh my God!! It was you who bought me wasn’t it?! I’m never gonna live down being *your* buttmonkey! Wait, where did you get the money to bid on me?” Xander looked questioningly at Spike.

Spike just watched distractedly as the whelp babbled on and on, something about a buttmonkey. He heard the last question and Xander stopped talking so he figured the babble was over. “I’ve got a few quid put away for emergencies. Figured rescuing you from being bought by some demon that would probably kill you qualified,” Spike said as he moved into Xander’s personal space.

“Spike, what are you doing?” Xander asked as he was slowly backed into a wall. “Enjoying my purchase,” Spike replied before pressing his lips to Xander’s. _Oh my God, Spike is kissing me!! Why aren’t I more grossed out? Wait, I’m enjoying this?!?!_ Xander moaned into the kiss, wondering what he was doing. As he pulled away, he looked into Spike’s eyes. They were such a beautiful blue and for the first time he saw them expressing emotions other than anger. In them he saw concern, desire, nervousness, and something he couldn’t quite identify.

Seeing those emotions, all for him, Xander decided that consequences be damned, he was going to enjoy this seeing as he belonged to Spike anyway. He leaned back in and kissed Spike, more passionately than before. Spike was so surprised to feel Xander’s lips against his again, sure he was going to be rejected. He slowly pulled away and grabbed Xander’s hand. “Let’s get back to your apartment, pet. The sooner we get there, the better.”

Spike and Xander quickly left the hotel and took off toward Xander’s apartment. As they reached the door, Xander unlocked it and invited Spike in. After putting his keys on the table and coat in the closet, Xander turned around and looked nervously at Spike. He walked into the living room, beckoning Spike to follow him. Spike followed, watching curiously as Xander picked up a small present from under the Christmas tree. Xander shyly held it out and Spike took it.

“What’s all this, pet?” Spiked asked. “Well, it was just something I saw that I thought you might like…” Xander trailed off, blushing. Spike looked at Xander and tore into the paper. He opened the small box and looked at Xander in shock. “Oh pet, where did you find this? I’ve been looking for it forever.” Spike looked down at the CD collection in his hand; it was the complete collection of The Sex Pistols. He launched himself at Xander and pulled him into a fierce kiss.

“I didn’t get anything for you though, pet,” Spike said, looking chagrined. “Don’t worry about it, Spike,” Xander replied. “You already gave me what I really wanted…someone who cares.” Xander grabbed Spike’s hand and pulled him toward the bedroom. “Care to show me how much you care?” he asked. Spike smiled, “I think I can do that, luv.” And they spent the rest of the night showing each other just how much they cared.

Anya screamed her rage into the empty sky. “He was supposed to be miserable!! Bought by something he hates and made to be a buttmonkey. He wasn’t supposed to find love!!” She abruptly disappeared and then reappeared in her apartment. She went to the freezer and pulled out a box of ice cream, intent on wallowing because her revenge hadn’t succeeded.


End file.
